Supernatural One-Shots
by BellaMonster
Summary: A bunch of random Supernatural one-shots!
1. Just a Little Worried

**A/N: **I own nothing! All rights go to the creators of Supernatural! Okay, so I write one-shots a lot (surprisingly because I don't usually write anything except my own stories) about Supernatural. And I figured, hey, why not put them on here, some are great, some are... Eh. But, it's something to read! So here we go!

* * *

(After 9.18 Meta Fiction) **Spoilers if you haven't seen any of Season 9, and especially if you haven't seen Meta Fiction**.

Sam woke up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. Another nightmare, another sleepless night. Sighing, he swung his feet over the side of his bed and sat up with his hands on his forehead pushing his brown hair back. He wanted to go see Dean, and make sure he was alright, but he couldn't bring himself to go to his older brother. Castiel had told him to keep an eye on him. Sam _tried_ to, but Dean insisted on him leaving him alone. Sam didn't like it, but it left him no choice really. Ever since that _damn_ Mark of Cain Dean had been acting strange, which bothered him immensely. But Dean _always_ insisted that he was alright.

Finally he came to the conclusion he wasn't going to fall back asleep and got out of his bed stiffly, tiredness making his joints ache. He made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could, which wasn't easy for someone who was barely awake.

He wished Castiel was here to make Dean better, though he wasn't sure if Castiel could fix that. Dean had hardly even seemed bothered that Metatron had taken Castiel. Now that bothered Sam the most, his brother was usually so worried about the angel that it annoyed him, now... Now he couldn't give a rat's ass about their friend. But Castiel was busy, the both knew that. Taking Cas away from the other angels needed to be a life-or-death situation, not an 'I'm worried about him' situation. But Cas _had_ worried about Dean, obviously, or else he wouldn't have made him keep an eye on him.

The kitchen was empty and clean. The emptiness bugged him a little bit, but it was something he was used to. The Men of Letter's bunker was so huge that it was hard to fill every little space with something that made it feel homey. But it made no matter. Sam busily got to work with making pancakes and bacon—something he hoped Dean would enjoy as long as he didn't eat it all himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed :) This won't be updated as often or as regularly because of the randomness of my brain. If something does come to mind though, it'll be up as soon as I can get it down :) Thanks for reading. Have a great day!


	2. Castiel and Movies

**A/N: **I own nothing! All rights go to the creators of Supernatural!

* * *

"Dean," Castiel said as Dean slammed the door of the Impala shut, "I'm not sure—"

"Cas, it's fine," Dean said brushing the worry away. "It's not like we're going to kill someone."

"You kill a lot of things, Dean," Castiel reminded him as he tried to fix his trenchcoat in his seat.

"That's not the point, Cas," the Winchester boy said as he started the Impala. "We're going out to have some fun and maybe see if we can get you to actually watch a movie without pointing out all of the flaws."

Castiel heaved a sigh. "But, Dean, they have a lot of flaws in them, you can't just create a movie with a bunch of flaws and expect that people will like it—"

"People _do_ like it, Cas," Dean sighed. The Impala pulled away from the Men of Letter's bunker. Dean had been trying to get Castiel to go to a movie with him and Sam for the last month, but every time the angel saw a commercial for the movie, he decided there were too many flaws. Finally, Sam and Dean had just given up and decided to take him to the next movie that sounded good to them, which happened to be Captain America.

"Not all of them do," Castiel said bluntly, "A lot of them make bad remarks about them."

"Well, people are crazy," Dean interjected before Castiel could go on further. "And you're not a human, so maybe you'll like it. Just don't try to point out all of the flaws in the movie," he pleaded with a sigh.

Castiel fell silent for a few moments. "Okay, I'll try," he decided. "But I _am_ allowed to point them out after right?"

Dean heaved a sigh as he casted a sideways glance at Sam, who was trying to block out Castiel and Dean. "Be my guest," he promised.

* * *

**A/N**: I always wondered what it would be like to take Castiel to the movies, and I figured he would notice the flaws, so... Yeah this came about. Look at you guys! Pampered today! Two one-shots and a SPN FB! Lucky ducks!


	3. Don't Give Up

**A/N: **I own nothing! All rights go to the creators of Supernatural!

* * *

Castiel blinked his eyes in disbelief. He was sure that Metatron had lied. Dean couldn't be _dead_. There was absolutely no way that Sam would allow him to die. But as the thought sank in, it started to get to him. Perhaps Metatron had been telling the truth... He hoped not. He'd forgotten to return to Sam to make sure things were alright, he was still in shock. Gadreel had given himself up to let him get to the angel tablet... And Metatron had told him that Dean Winchester was _dead_. He felt—what was it the humans called it?—lightheaded at the thought of his friend being dead.

The minute he had gotten back to the Men of Letter's bunker he knew something was wrong. Something about the place seemed _off_. At first he wasn't really sure what it was. Maybe it was just him. He shook the feeling away, or at least he shook off as much of the feeling as he could.

He found Sam in the room where they had locked Dean up to keep him from getting to the blade—and that had turned out just great—and where Crowley had been imprisoned as well. He looked terrible. Castiel decided right then and there that Metatron hadn't been lying about Dean dying. There wouldn't be any reason for Sam to be this torn up.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel murmured taking a deep breath.

The taller Winchester boy looked up at him, his facial expression grim. "Cas," he said. He spoke as if Cas was the last thing he had expected, but he sounded grateful as well. "Did... Did you do it? Is Metatron gone?" he inquired.

"He's imprisoned in Heaven, he won't be escaping anytime soon," he reported. That obviously didn't make Sam feel any better, his face seemed to crumple in on itself. "Is... Is Dean—?"

"Dead?" Sam sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. The word hung in the air for a moment. "Yes." His voice cracked. "He knocked me out... And I couldn't..." He trailed off with a hand to his forehead. "Cas, I'm sorry. I know he was your friend too."

Castiel licked his lips. "Gadreel's dead as well," he said. He wasn't sure if that was meant to reassure Sam or not, but it didn't seem to help the situation at all. "Metatron... He told me that Dean was... Dead."

Sam dipped his head slightly. "He's here..." he murmured. "He's in his bed... I couldn't bring myself—"

"It's alright, Sam," Castiel reassured. "I'll see if there's anything I can do. There has to be something." And with that he took off for Dean's bedroom. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he was going to lose Dean without trying to save him first. He had saved him once, perhaps, maybe again he would be able to.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's end. Kind of a cliffhanger... But... Yeah. I'm kind of torn up from the season finale. I expected most of it, actually. Except for the ending. But damn it was a good episode! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any of you that are a little... Discombobulated from the finale hehe


End file.
